1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for designating a remote functional object in a bidirectional communication network connecting together functional objects within a dwelling.
The present invention also relates to functional units and an installation for implementing this process.
The invention applies to home installations and to installations in trade premises.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such installations it is known how to organize functional objects by connecting them together via a communication network so as to afford the user control which is more advanced, more automated or more convenient.
The invention is implemented using functional objects, for example appliances which are capable of bidirectional communication. The transmission medium or media used to create the bidirectional communication network can be carrier currents, a cable, fiber optic or radio-frequency means, etc.
The remote functional objects need not only be appliances, but can also be functions or facilities of the appliance, or also a unit providing a relay function for an appliance at a distance from the dwelling.
In the description to follow, it is understood that the phrase "functional object" is taken to be synonymous with "electrical device" or "electrical equipment" or "electrical appliance", or any equivalent structure.
The structure of the most suitable network for implementing this process is a multi-master, multi-slave structure with possible role swapping. The method of accessing the transmission medium will be advantageously of a multiple access type with listening and collision management.
This type of installation involves operational phases where an operator or user must designate a functional object. For example, this is the case when the operator configures the installation: he must then designate the functional objects which have to communicate with each other, i.e. for example to indicate, in order that this is stored, which functional object will have to respond to a given command, for example that of a timer.
Traditional indirect designation is known, which is part of what is commonly called programming. This generally requires specific abilities and a technical bent.